Image projection systems often involve directing light towards a display such that an image is produced. One way of effecting such an image is through the use of spatial light modulators such as digital micromirror devices (DMD) available from Texas Instruments. With DMD display systems, in general, light is directed through a lens array to a DMD array having numerous micromirrors. Each micromirror is selectively controlled to reflect the light towards a particular portion of a display, such as a pixel. The angle of a micromirror can be changed to switch a pixel to an “on” or “off” state. The micromirrors can maintain their “on” or “off” state for controlled display times.
Image capture systems, in general, often involve camera systems that include one or more sources of light, lenses, light sensors or detectors, and processing technology for detecting and processing the image. The image can be formed on a surface or screen.
Light processing systems can be enhanced with the addition of the ability to capture an image at the same surface on which an image is projected. Combining a light processing system with an image detection and capture system can involve additional optical and electronic components that can be difficult to align, costly, and of unpredictable performance.